Three Years Ago
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: After three years, Sasuke is ready to take up Sakura on her offer. Not only have times changed, but Sakura's not sure of her feelings anymore. WARNING: RAPEFIC AND OOC! SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what it is with me and rape-fics that turn into romances. Well…enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago…<strong>

**Chapter #1**

Sakura walked in the dark of the night too restless to sleep she went for an evening walk. She continued walking until she saw the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. _I remember this place_, she thought, _Naruto took me on a date here three years ago, but this is also the night Sasuke left the village…_

The memory of that night hit her hard like she was being knocked unconscious all over again. The same rush as she had on that night told her to hurry to the road Sasuke left on.

She used her chakra to propel herself onto one of the near by roofs and moved as quickly and quietly as she could.

After a few seconds she landed on the road. She looked around. She was the only person there. "Oh Sasuke…"she whimpered. "Why?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "What are you doing out here? You should get back to bed." Sasuke spoke.

"You're here to haunt me aren't you? You've got to be a figment my imagination. You would never come here of all places. You're a rouge shinobi who couldn't careless about his village… But I should be saying trying to destroy it…" she spoke more to herself than Sasuke.

"Sakura…" he spoke her name longingly. "I've come back to accept your offer. The one you made me right here three years ago."

"Sasuke, I was thirteen and desperate for you to stay for you to love me, but that was then. I'm much older now. How do you know I have the same feelings for you?"

"That's an easy question; you even know the answer to. The day you couldn't kill me when you had the chance… You were remembering this night weren't you?" _(If you have no idea what Sasuke's talking about refer to Naruto volume 52 or Naruto Shippuden episode 214.)_

"I was having second thoughts because I wasn't sure what Naruto would think of me killing his best friend. His dream girl killing his best friend, yeah that's perfect for the most powerful teenage jinchuriki to go through!"

"Are you saying you're in love with Naruto?"

"No! It's just he's still has that ridiculous crush on me."

"You think he'd be better off with someone like Hinata?"

"Yes, I do."

"And what about you?"

"I don't know- wait, why are you asking this?"

"I just told you."

She staggered backwards, tripping over her own feet. She landed hard on her rear. Putting an arm up in defense, she tried moving away from the ever-nearing Sasuke.

"You said you'd make every day a joy, you said you'd give me anything I wanted." he knelt beside her and whispered in her ear, "You know what I want don't you?" he exhaled making a cloud of heat by her ear, "I want your egg… Your virginity… Your body…"

Sakura tried to move away but he was on top of her before she knew it.

"I'll make you a deal; I'll stay in the village if you become mine but, if you say no I'll kill Naruto, destroy the village, and make you mine against your will."

She looked into his black eyes seeing he wasn't joking; she nodded her head before knowing what she was doing hoping it was simply because she didn't want to disappoint Naruto.

He smiled evilly and activated his sharingan knocking her unconscious.

When Sakura woke up she was in Sasuke's old bedroom. Her hands were tied together in a string made of pure chakra; it was connected to the head bored. Her legs were each tied to a bed post at the end of the bed.

She looked around groggily and realized she was naked.

"Finally, if I would have had to wait any longer I would have already started" Sasuke stood up from the chair by the bed. He was also nude.

"Sasuke – what's going on?" the fear in her voice was easily heard.

He got on top of her, his knees by her waist. He rubbed his rough hands over her smooth skin. Leaning down he kissed her fragile neck. Pushing out his tongue he dragged it around her throat feeling it vibrate as whimpered with fear.

"Scream." he ordered her

She let out her petrifying scream of fear she'd been to scared to release.

"Perfect.", he lifted his tongue up her chin and to the edge of her pink lips, "Mine…" he whispered. He placed his lips over hers; using a hand to make sure she didn't try to move. He used his lips to open hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura's eyes shot open, from being closed so tightly.

He moved the hand he was using to hold her head in place to her hair moving his hand through the soft pink locks.

His tongue wandered freely around her mouth rubbing against her tongue and feeling her teeth.

After five minutes Sasuke pulled his tongue out of her mouth and liked his lips. A devilish smile moved across his face as he brought his head down to her bear chest.

He re-opened his mouth letting some of his saliva fall on her breast. Sakura shivered when she felt the hot liquid. He kissed each breast and in between before letting his tongue wander free again.

He slid his tongue around the tops of Sakura's breasts and in between them to bottom of them. He rubbed his tongue under them loving the feel. His tongue licked her nipples and after a short while clear liquid began to drip from them.

He caught every drop of the sweet milk. Finally the flow stopped and he rubbed his hands over her legs liking the soft feel. "Remember this Sakura, this is going to hurt like hell." he rolled back on his butt and shoved his penis up her vagina making her scream a lot louder than her first scream.

She felt the semen move through to her uterus. The pain becoming unbearable she let out another scream of pain.

"Stop it please! Stop!", she cried.

He got off of her and sat on the side of the bed next to her. Sasuke disconnected the chakra strings around her arms and legs and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him.

"Calm down Sakura," he spoke lovingly. "This will be our child. Our future together", he wrapped his other hand around her waist moving her onto his lap. Silently he began stroking her hair.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune ran into the room.

"Hm? What is it Shizune?", Tsunade asked looking up from the paper work in front of her.

"There's someone in the village! Someone who's lived here before but left.", Shizune huffed.

"Can you verify their location?"

"According to the charts… Their at the Uchiha residence."

"Alright assemble all available jonin and alert the prison." she said as she stood up.

They both headed out the door as quickly as they could.

Shizune ran to the bird room and released the white doves to signal the jonin.

After a short while Kakashi, Kureni, Neji, Iruka, and Anko landed on the porch of the dove room.

"Ok we're headed to the Uchiha residence be prepared for a fight we have an intruder!" Shizune pulled on her scroll jacket and took off into the night followed by the rest of the jonin.

Before long they stood out side of Sasuke's house waiting for Tsunade.

She arrived soon with the anbu interrogation team. "Alright let's make this quick I've got plenty of work to do and this is not part of it!" Tsunade shouted as she leaped up to the ledge leading to Sasuke's room. She lifted her foot fully charged with chakra and kicked the door down shocked at what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. As I said before, my editor refuses to beta rape-fics and any fics containing explicit sex scenes. Don't hate on my editor, that's just life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

Sakura turned her head to the balcony, Tsunade stood stunned at her in Sasuke's arms.

"S-S-Sakura…?" Her eyes widened with fear and she cautiously took a step forward. "I-I can't believe this… What have you done to her!"

Sakura touched her face feeling it was wet she realized she'd been crying. Being smart she mouthed the words "help me" hoping Tsunade would.

"What's going on?" Kakashi jumped up on the balcony. He looked at Tsunade and asked "Is everything alright?" Only then did he turn and see them. He was stunned for only a moment when he lowered his head and shook it shamefully. "So this is what you came to… Raping your team mate. If I thought you were low before, now I think you're just a disgrace."

"Who cares? She offered me this I just came back for it! It's mine! None of you can have it!" Sasuke pulled Sakura against him squeezing her and making her scream.

"Sasuke stop! You're hurting her!" Kakashi shouted.

The rest of the jonin jumped up all surprised by what Sasuke was doing. The interrogation team came up and immediately apprehended Sasuke pulling him from Sakura.

One of the female members handed Sakura her extra clothes and helped her out of the room. But not before Sasuke shouted, "It's too late the seed is in the hole!"

Sakura looked down and cried knowing what he meant.

A knock came on Sakura's door followed by a voice, "Sakura? Are you ok? Can you open the door?" Ino's voice was soft and concerned spoken with care.

Sakura looked up into the dark room at her door. On the other side was her best friend. How will she face her after what happened?

She stood up and walked to the door. Slowly she opened it and let Ino look at what had become of her.

Ino gasped at Sakura's swollen belly. "Sakura what happened to you?"

"Sasuke did…"

"What?"

Silence filled the air. Sakura lifted her hands to her face and collapsed crying her heart out. Ino slowly sat next to her and held her to help ease her horrible pain.

"Shh… It's ok Sakura…" She tried to sooth her. "You can't stay here forever. You need to go out. You need to face the world and Naruto and Sasuke and everyone else. C'mon let's go out and do some shopping or go out to eat. C'mon you need to face the world sooner or later."

Sakura looked up tears still flowing from her eyes. She sniffed and spoke, "You're right. But I just don't have the courage to do it…"

"That's why I'm here let me find you a sweatshirt and we can go." she gave her a quick hug and stood pulling a lavender sweatshirt from the open closet and helped Sakura into it. "See no one can see your stomach now c'mon you need some fresh air and sunlight." she pulled Sakura to her feet and took her to the front door. "You ready?" she nodded her head and Ino opened the door.

The light poured into the dark house and they stepped out, "See not so bad." Ino spoke encouragingly.

"Yeah your right." she pulled on a smile and followed Ino to the noodle shop down the street.

When they got there they were the only ones there _(except the owner and his daughter of course)_.

"Two bowls of ramen please!" Ino said excitedly. He handed them each two medium bowls and left to check on something in the back.

A voice stirred Sakura from her thoughts, "Sakura?" Naruto and Yamato walked in.

Sakura looked up and ducked her head so he wouldn't see her face how could she after what happened three months ago?

"Hey Sakura, how've you been? You been alright? Kakashi told me about what happened three months ago." Yamato spoke casually as if what happened was no big deal.

"Huh? What are you talking about captain Yamato?" Naruto asked _(confused as always)_.

"They didn't tell you? Sas-"

Sakura interrupted him, "Please don't tell him. I don't want anymore bad blood between them so just keep it to yourself…"

Naruto turned her to face him and looked her directly in the eyes. "What happened with Sasuke that you don't want me to find out about?"

She couldn't pull away from his serious blue eyes and instead collapsed in his arms crying. "Captain Yamato what did Sasuke do!" Naruto shouted beginning to feel angry.

"He… He… He raped Sakura and got her pregnant. Sasuke refused to let go of her and all the jonin available at the time had to hold him down to get Sakura away from him. They took him to the maximum security prison where they interrogated him but all he said was "the seed is in the hole". We have no idea what he means by that."

She cried harder. "Sakura tell me, what does that mean?" Naruto asked her calmly but irritated.

She sobbed and put a hand on her stomach. Naruto followed her hand and mumbled "the seed is in the hole" and put a hand on her swollen stomach, "He means the pregnancy right?", he rubbed the top of her stomach speechless.

"Please don't hate me Naruto!" Sakura cried even harder than she was before.

"Sakura, why would I hate you? You're the victim! Stop hating _yourself_! You need to forgive _yourself_." Naruto spoke reassuringly and smiled.

She sniffed and whispered, "Your right. You're all right."

Nine Months Later

Sakura sat down in the rocking chair Ino gave her at the baby shower. She carefully rocked her little girl Huan in her arms _(Huan means phantom so her full name is Huan Haruno which altogether means phantom spring field 'cause haru means spring and -no means field)._

"I wish I could have had you with out being raped by your father." she whispered to her baby. Sakura stroked her pink and black hair. It was shoulder length even though she was only three months old.

An alarmed knock came on the door. She stood up still cradling Huan and opened it to see Naruto out of breath.

"Sakura! He's after you!" he huffed out.

"Who? Who's after me?" she asked scared.

"Sasuke…" he said before passing out. She knelt down by Naruto and saw the kuni in his back. She backed up into the house and set Huan down in her crib.

She rushed over to Naruto but his body was gone. She closed and locked the door when she heard the baby crying.

Sakura ran to Huan. She seemed afraid. Sakura picked her up. And sat down hugging her tightly. "Don't worry we're safe nothing can hurt us. Besides we're the only ones on the house…" Sakura spoke mostly to herself than Huan.

"Oh but your not." Sasuke spoke from behind them. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge." he stepped out from behind them and leaned over Sakura, "How is our child?"

She stared into his black eyes fear visible in her own. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a man visit his wife and child?"

"I'm no one's wife! You're the one who forced this child into the world!"

"That's because I showed you the ultimate love my cherry blossom. Remember you offered me this I just came back for it and I plan on keeping it!" he took Huan from Sakura's arms and she began crying wailing for her mom.

"Sasuke can't you see you're scaring her?" she took her back from him hugging her tightly trying to calm her down.

"Why can't you except me Sakura. I know you still love me. It's obvious you do."

"That maybe true but you're not the person I fell for."

"Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"No, Sasuke, just listen. You're a criminal, you left the village, you broke my heart even when you weren't here, and you've changed so much. You're not the same person I love. If you were that person, your gentler side, the side you once showed, I'd be able to trust you, but I can't."

"Then I'll change for you, for our child, and if you trust me enough, future children." Sasuke got down next to her and said, "Please take me back.". He began crying at her feet.

Slowly Sakura petted his hair and said, "Don't cry like that in front of me. You know how that makes me feel."

He looked up at her face. She was beginning to cry too. "Don't cry Sakura, you've cried enough over me and everyone else. So, please, you have no need to shed anymore tears."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

**One Year Later…**

Sakura and Sasuke walked in the park hand in hand pushing their purple baby stroller. Huan lay sleeping silently in her stroller dreaming of whatever babies dream of.

Sasuke all of a sudden stopped and got down on one knee. "Sakura will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Sakura flung herself into Sasuke's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**I'm sorry this fanfic was so bad. I seriously did a bad job on it! Possible re-write to come!**


End file.
